Terry Pratchett
Sir Terence David John „Terry“ Pratchett, OBE (28. dubna 1948 Beaconsfield, Buckinghamshire, Anglie – 12. března 2015 Broad Chalke, Wiltshire, Anglie) byl anglický spisovatel věnující se převážně žánru fantasy. Je známý především svou sérií knih Úžasná Zeměplocha. Do češtiny jeho dílo překládal Jan Kantůrek. Životopis Pratchett se narodil v Beaconsfieldu v anglickém hrabství Buckingham Davidovi a Eileen Pratchettovým. Absolvoval High Wycombe Technical High School (nynější John Hampden Grammar School), kde byl klíčovým členem debatní společnosti a psal příběhy do školního časopisu. Popisuje se vtipně jako „nepopsatelný student“ a v „Who's Who“ připisuje s nadsázkou své vzdělání Beaconsfieldské veřejné knihovně. Prvním publikovaným dílem byla krátká povídka The Hades Business (Kšeft v Hádesu) uveřejněná ve školním časopise, když mu bylo 13 let, a poté v časopise Science Fantasy v roce 1963, za což obdržel 14 liber. Druhá uveřejněná práce se jmenovala Night Dweller (Noční tvor) a byla publikována ve 156. čísle časopisu New Worlds v listopadu 1965. Po odchodu ze školy v roce 1965 získal práci v místních novinách Bucks Free Press a později působil v několika dalších regionálních novinách v jihozápadní Anglii včetně Western Daily Press a Bath Chronicle. V roce 1968 se Pratchett oženil s Lyn Purves a v roce 1976 se manželům narodila dcera Rhianna Pratchett, která je dnes autorkou fantasy a novinářkou. V roce 1968, v době, kdy byl novinářem, byl vyslán udělat interview s Petrem Bander van Durenem, jedním z ředitelů malého vydavatelství. Během rozhovoru se zmínil, že napsal knihu The Carpet People (česky Kobercové). Kniha vyšla s Prachettovými ilustracemi v roce 1971, byla slavnostně představena v oddělení koberců obchodního domu Heal's na Tottenham Court Road v Londýně a měla sice nemnoho, ale přesvědčivých recenzí. Následovaly sci-fi romány The Dark Side of the Sun (1976; česky Temná strana slunce, 1997) a Strata (1981; česky 1997). V roce 1980 se Pratchett stal tiskovým mluvčím elektrárenské společnosti Central Electricity Generating Board, přičemž v jeho působnosti bylo několik jaderných elektráren. Později vtipkoval o tom, že předvedl svůj smysl pro dokonalé načasování, když zaměstnání změnil tak brzy po jaderné havárii v elektrárně Three Mile Island v Pensylvánii v USA. Práci pro CEGB opustil v roce 1987, v době, kdy se již uživil psaním. Mohl psát více a v nejproduktivnějším období psal dvě knihy ročně. V roce 1998 obdržel Řád britského impéria v hodnosti Officer za službu literatuře. Se sobě vlastní ironií to komentoval prohlášením ve smyslu „mám podezření, že 'službu literatuře' prokážu, když se zdržím dalších pokusů nějakou napsat“. V roce 1999 mu byl udělen čestný doktorát literatury na universitě ve Warwicku. Jako svoje záliby Pratchett uváděl „psaní, procházení, počítače, život“. Dobře je znám také díky své zvláštní zálibě v pokrývkách hlavy, což je vidět na zadních stranách obálek originálních vydání většiny jeho knih. Ke konci roku 2007 bylo Pratchettovi diagnostikováno onemocnění Alzheimerovou chorobou. Dne 1. ledna 2009 jej Alžběta II. jmenovala rytířem, díky čemuž mohl Pratchett užívat titul sir. V roce 2009 Pratchett oznámil, že chce podstoupit eutanázii, dříve než se nemoc dostane do kritického stadia. V roce 2010 byl vybrán, aby na toto téma přednesl 1. února 2010 tzv. Dimblebyho přednášku (Richard Dimbleby Lecture byla založena na památku reportéra BBC Richarda Dimblebyho v roce 1972; od té doby je každoročně vybrána a poctěna významná osobnost, aby přednesla přednášku na aktuální téma). Přednášku s názvem Shaking Hands With Death (Potřást si rukou se smrtí / Smrtěm) Pratchett napsal, ale vzhledem ke zdravotnímu stavu ji nemohl přednést, a proto ji přečetl Pratchettův přítel herec Tony Robinson (Baldrick ze seriálu Černá zmije). Terry Pratchett zemřel ve svém domě 12. března 2015 na následky Alzheimerovy choroby. V srpnu 2017 byly na přání autora zničeny zárodky již nedokončených knih, když před otevřením výstavy o jeho životě a díle historický parní válec zničil pevný disk z Pratchettova počítače. Bibliografie * Série děl Úžasná Zeměplocha, od roku 1983, v originále Discworld * Kobercové – 1971, v originále The Carpet People, základ příběhů o Nomech * Vyprávění o Nomech – v originále The Nome Trilogy, nebo The Bromeliad Trilogy (v USA) ** Velká jízda (1. vydání) nebo Na cestu (2. vydání) – v originále Truckers ** Velký boj (1. vydání) nebo Na nepřítele (2. vydání) – v originále Diggers ** Velký let (1. vydání) nebo Na shledanou (2. vydání) – v originále Wings * Odvrácená strana slunce – 1976, v originále The Dark Side of the Sun (sci-fi) * Strata – 1981, čistokrevné sci-fi o planetární inženýrce Kin Aradové, v němž se poprvé objevuje motiv ploché země (ještě trochu odlišné od později napsané Zeměplochy) * Dobrá znamení – v originále Good Omens spolu s N. Gaimanem, humorně pojatý příběh o zrození Antikrista. * Série příběhů Johnnyho Maxwella, který vidí mrtvé, mimozemšťany a spoustu dalších divných věcí: ** Johnny, jen ty můžeš zachránit lidstvo – v originále Only You Can Save Mankind, sci-fi o tom, co se stane, když se z počítačové hry stane skutečnost a hráči zjistí, že ve virtuální střílečce zabíjejí živé bytosti. ** Johnny a bomba – v originále Johnny and the Bomb ** Johnny a mrtví – v originále Johnny and the Dead * Nefalšovaná kočka – humorný úvod do kočičí povahy * Národ - v originále Nation * Filuta – v originále Dodger Kategorie:Lidé